From German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403, for example, an electromagnetic fuel injector and an appropriate structure for its mounting are known which satisfy the requirements with respect to the scaling effect, thermal resistance and pressure resistance for an internal combustion engine having direct fuel injection. Particular attention is paid in this respect to the sealing of the region directly adjacent to the cylinder where the electromagnetic fuel injector is mounted, as well as a region more distant from it. As a result, according to the present invention, a first sealing section including a first sealing ring, which is designed as a wavy washer, is positioned at a location close to the cylinder and between the fuel injector and the cylinder head. Moreover, a second sealing section including a second sealing ring, which is also designed as a wavy washer, is positioned at a location that is at a greater distance from the cylinder than the first sealing section.
Disadvantageous in the fuel injector known from German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403, on the one hand, are the manufacturing complexity and the high production costs of the sealing rings caused by the refined materials, such as silver-plated INCONEL.
On the other hand, a high sealing effect always necessitates a higher installation effort, requiring great mechanical forces in the installation and possibly resulting in damage to the components.